


It's Snowing In the Sky

by yohoapirateslifeforme



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Sledding, Slice of Life, Snow, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoapirateslifeforme/pseuds/yohoapirateslifeforme
Summary: Everything i write turns gay im sorryAaaaaaaaand this fic is my contribution to the wonderful @opsidegirls -week on tumblr hosted by @liskosaurus!- Thursday // Conis ice skating, skiing, snowboarding… winter sports! -This is cheesy!! Have it!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything i write turns gay im sorry
> 
> Aaaaaaaaand this fic is my contribution to the wonderful @opsidegirls -week on tumblr hosted by @liskosaurus!  
> \- Thursday // Conis ice skating, skiing, snowboarding… winter sports! -
> 
> This is cheesy!! Have it!!!

 

Conis had seen snow fall on her home island only a handful of times, and it always melted to the tiniest of puddles before the day could even begin to change. Those few times had happened when Conis had been very young, but the memory of those white flakes falling peacefully down with mostly the wind guiding them askew from their original path to the sea below hers was still rich and dazzling as ever.

 

Laki, she'd learned only days ago, had never really seen snow; Upper Yard was just on the wrong side of things, as Angel Beach was the only place snow ever strayed to. Laki said that she didn't believe in the concept of snow at all, and Conis was shook.

 

~~

 

Days flew past from this conversation, and to Conis' surprise, the weather had a drastic change within two of those days.

 

Laki and her were at work as usual, when Conis first noted how the northern wind blew stronger than it normally did. Laki agreed that it was indeed noteworthy, but they didn't get to discuss further. Orders of several drinks and rations of food were made by customers, and the cold was forgotten when work warmed them up naturally.

 

The next morning Conis spotted frost on the leaves of her garden plants.

 

”You know, Laki.”

 

Laki made a noise in the back of her throat, acknowledging the other but still persevering with the repairs of the stove that had broken down earlier that day. Her head was inside the oven at the moment.

 

”I've been thinking, that maybe us bringing up the subject of snow might have provoked someone in a high standing position, and in charge of our weather, to act upon it.”

 

Laki snorted and it echoed in an odd way inside the oven, and only a second after that she hit her head in something and cursed profusely.

 

”Goddamn… hah. Well yeah, _maybe_.”

 

Backing away from the oven door, Laki's face was greasy and stained, and with squinty eyes and laughter Conis ordered Laki to go tidy herself up.

 

 

It goes on for a week, the peculiar but slight change in their island's climate. In four days, Conis made a mental note of herself waiting for snow to fall on every one of those days. It's frustrating, but she didn't say another word regarding it; just in case as to not curse the natural phenomenon beforehand.

 

~~

 

The week came to an end, and it's Sunday.

 

Pumpkin Cafe was closed for the day, and Laki, Conis – and Su, of course, had withdrawn themselves indoors to Conis and her father's house. Pagaya served his guests tea and small pies, and made an offhanded comment about the weather while at it. Up till now, the day had been a dark one, the clouds surrounding the island looking rather dangerous, even. That was partially the reason for the cafe to be closed for the day – they wanted to make sure that the shop or the customers wouldn't be in any kind of danger at any moment if a storm were to happen.

 

The three of them engaged in a leisure conversation about nothing in particular, and an hour or so passed easily.

 

Their cups and plates empty, Laki offered to clean out the dishes. She does it anyway, even if both Conis and Pagaya tried to keep her from doing so, _she's a guest, you shouldn't, I'll do it_ , thrown around the scene in perplexed tones.

 

Laki picked up all of the china, lifted her head up and then her expression froze. She was looking outside the window, which they had all sat – just conveniently – backside against; Conis followed her gaze.

 

Su dropped from her lap to the floor, when the blonde hurriedly stood up from the couch.

 

”It's snowing! It's finally snowing!”

 

”That is wha– ” Conis didn't let Laki finish the thought, rather taking the dishes from her hands and shoving them in the arms of her father's – grabbing onto Laki's arm, and running towards the closed door and outside from there.

 

She had a _great_ idea in mind.

 

~~

 

The girls and the cloud fox found their way to a hilltop, which was slowly beginning to cover up entirely with fresh, slightly melting snow. Laki was laughing nervously, her eyes large and constantly turning upwards to look after the snowflakes' descending.

 

Conis did not cease from smiling, watching her girlfriends' reactions and the small puffs of air which stood in the somewhat brisk outdoor air. Conis had prepared two pairs of jackets and long trousers for the both of them ahead of time, also wrapping Laki's neck and the lower half of her face with a scarf.

 

”What are we – oh my goodness, Conis, what is going to happen now?”

 

Conis was holding a large piece of plastic in her hands; Laki was only a little worried for the outcome of this.

 

”First – we're going to go tobogganing.”

 

”What the shit is that word.”

 

”It means this– !”

 

Within a fraction of a second, Laki had been hauled atop the piece of (which she assumed) _literal_ trash, with Conis sitting right behind her, and Su somehow ending up on her lap; sliding down the hill with increasing speed, screaming aloud with a mixture of shock, fear and _happiness_ in her voice; Conis laughing loudly, nothing but pure delight resonating from her.

 

They hit a few bumps on their way down, jumping up and down unnecessarily wildly for Laki's taste – Conis seemed to like it though –, and in the end their sled of sorts was heavy with snow and their pants were _drenched_.

 

Laki was struck silent as Conis swept the snow off of her hair and clothes, breathing heavily. Small giggles filled the stunned silence.

 

Soon Laki got to her knees and turned around to face the pale girl – her cheeks and the end of her nose, and ears, were tinted bright red. Laki cupped her hands against Conis' ears, leaning in to give her nose a quick kiss.

 

”Let's go again!”

 

~~

 

And so they did. They ran up and glided down again for so many times that Conis actually thought that she could not walk anymore. Once back at the foot of their hill, she sat down on to the snow and from there on forward, to her back. Laki followed suit. Su had gone back to the house, her fur all but soaked and heavy with the snow tangling to it.

 

They laid there, taking in deep breaths of fresh and cold air and savoring the sore feelings in both their legs and lungs. It had stopped snowing maybe fifteen minutes ago, but the snow still lingered, and the cold.

 

Conis was still smiling. She was startled a little when Laki's frigid hand snaked its way to hers.

 

”I suppose I can't continue to be skeptic about snow as a concept no more. You did good, Angel Eyes.”

 

The other rolled said eyes affectionately at the corny pet name, ”I didn't do nothing, you goose; it just happened to snow, and I just happened to want to take you sledding.”

 

”So that's what it was, thanks for finally clearing it for me also.”

 

Eventually, of course eventually, the girls got cold. Even if the temperature rose some degrees as they laid on the ground, with their jackets on, making snow angels until late in the afternoon.


End file.
